テンプレート:Storyline
The Home Tour In the MRC Championship advertisement it is revealed that the current champion of the [[ModNation Racing Championship]] is [[Espresso]]. [[Tag|Tagger]], a male graphiti artist, received an [[MRC]] [[MRC Flyer|Flyer]]. He shows it to [[Tag's Mother|his Mother]] in [[Mother's Paint Shop]]. Tag's Mother finds a [[The Chief|friend who is a Crew Chief]]. D-Day Mission in Mod Circuit Tagger's Crew Chief (actually referred to as '''[[The Chief]]''') prepares Tagger's kart for racing, and Tag gets ready to race in the [[Mod Circuit]] [[track]]. After Tag finishes his race, he qualifies for the MRC. The Chief shows Tag to the [[ModSpot]]. When Tag is at the ModSpot, [[Tag Fan|a young]] [[Mod]] asks Tag to sign his Signature on the red glove. Farm Frenzy Tag has a secret weapon, the Chief. The Chief is shown on the pre-race video and Gary explains that he was a former racer twenty five years ago. After the race, [[Richard Short|a light green]] [[Mod]] [[Richard Short|with white clothing]] is shown with [[The Chief]] and [[Mother]]. As [[Tag]] walks to the crowd, the light green Mod quickly introduces himself to Tag as [[Uncle Richard]], and reveals that he is the owner of [[Conservative Motors]]. Richard then receives a phone call, and walks off into the distance talking with his assistant. The Chief wants to show Tag [[Mod Studio|something]], so Tag followed him. The player is then kicked into [[Mod Studio]]. Village Run In the pre-race video, [[Biff Tradwell]] talks about Tag's [[Mods|costumes]] that [[Mod Studio|he created]]. [[Gary Reasons]] then reveals the [[The B.I.F.F List|Behind Incredible Fan Favorite List]] which Biff calls "[[the B.I.F.F List]]" (proving it is obviously named after Biff Tradwell). The screen then shows the list. It shows that [[Espresso]] is in first, then [[Nato]], [[Wildcard]], [[Drillbit]], [[Fade]], [[Iceman]], [[Scout]], [[Diablo]], and [[Tag]]. Tag somehow got enough [[Tag Fan|fans]] in just two days to reach the top nine position on the B.I.F.F list. After Tag finishes the race in third or better, Mother reveals to Tag that she has some bad news. She can't afford the constant repairs to [[Tag's Kart]], and since business at [[Mother's Paint Shop|her shop]] is too slow, she'll run out before Tag even enters the [[Mayhem Tour]]. She comments that the racing was fun while it lasted. The Chief says that "[[Tag's Kart|She'll]] [[Reset|explode]] [[Kart Stunning|in a fatal tangle of]] [[Weapons|metal, fire and destruction]], [[Tag's Boom Box|that's only gonna end in tears]]!" which implies that if Tag's Kart can't get repaired and races too much, it will get too damaged to repair and Tag will be unable to race. Alpine Drop .]] Before the race, a [[Conservative Motors]] advertisement is shown. [[Uncle Richard]] implies three statements with his elegant wording. The first is that "artistry and elegance on [[Kart]]s will get you... 'Kart Jacked!'", the second is that "Conservative Motors's [[B00CS Sedan]] is affordable, reliable, and guaranteed never to be noticed," and the third is that you should "Settle for less." After the race, [[the Chief]] is surprised and amazed that [[Tag's Kart]] survived four races not being repaired. The kart [[Implied Kart Damage|breaks down]] after his statement. He decides that [[Tag]] doesn't need his help anymore since his kart is broken. Fortunately, when a [[Tag Fan]] cheers for Tag despite the problem, [[Mother]] comes up with an idea, which is an advertisement for [[Kart Studio|her kart paint shop]] or [[Mother's Paint Shop]]. After the advertisement, the player is kicked into [[Kart Studio]]. The Mayhem Tour Miner's Rift Before the race, [[Gary Reasons]] comments on [[Mother's Paint Shop]] reopening. Biff then reveals the [[Mayhem Tour]], and Gary comments that newcomers will experience the [[Elite Mod]]s for the first time. The first track is [[Miner's Rift]]. After the race, [[the Chief]] reveals that he owns land in [[Flatville]]. He gives [[Tag]] full permission to [[Track Studio|create Test]] [[Tracks]] in his land. After the Chief said "Let's destroy some habitats!" the player is kicked into [[Track Studio]]. Boardwalk Island Dash Flaming Jumps The Range Tour Drift Paradise After Tag wins and beaten Jez, The Chief is shown repairing [[Tag's Kart]]. He likes peace and quiet while repairing the kart, so he knocks the Radio receiver, disabling it. He then repairs it without distractions. While repairing the Kart, he notices [[Richard Short's Bomb|a strange ticking noise coming from below Tag's Kart]]. [[Richard Short's Bomb|A black box with a blinking red light is then shown on screen]] and the ticking is louder than the scenes before it, confirming that the box is an explosive that is about to destroy Tag's Kart, and the ticking noise is coming from the bomb. The explosive sets off, and screen fades to black. After the screen recovers, the Chief thought that he was safe. Unfortunately, a red box falls on the Chief, injuring him and he becomes trapped on the floor. The radio falls on his left foot, and one of the metal bars fall on the red box, injuring him even more and sending him into a coma. Mother was worried that something bad happened to Tag's Kart. Unfortunately, she discovers that the Chief is in a coma trapped under red boxes. Tag's Kart is damaged, and the Boom Box it needs to operate is destroyed completely with no traces of it left, eliminating any hope of repair. During the daytime, Mother reveals to Tag what happened to his kart, his Boom Box, and the Chief. Unfortunately, a Boom Box Advanced Weapons System costs a fortune, and the MRC can only give Tag one of them for free. She then asked Tag if he had a problem with selling [[Mother's Paint Shop]] to get enough cash to pay for a new Boom Box. Tag didn't want her to do that. As if they knew what Tag wanted, Richard Short and his assistant appeared and gave Tag [[Uncle Richard's Contract|an offer to sign a contract]]. He explained what Tag will get if he signed his contract. Conservative Motors will give Tag [[CM Tag's Kart|a new Kart]] to race with, [[CM Tag|an outfit to match Richard's Kart]], a new Boom Box, and Richard Short as the replacement for the Chief. Mother reminded Tag that she could sell Mother's Paint Shop to get a Boom Box (but Tag's Kart would need to be somehow repaired by the Chief or another mechanic that repairs karts). Richard unintentionally insulted Mother by replying with "Or run to Mommy," but then retracted with "no offense." Tag signed the Contract, allowing Tag to race. Tag didn't know at the time that this was a plot set by Richard Short to get him to sponsor for Conservative Motors. The Grim Tour Modobahn Gary Reasons fakes Biff using a puppet and introduces the Island Tour. When he notices the real [[Biff Tradwell]] in the room, he puts down the puppet, and reveals to everyone that Tag is sponsoring [[Conservative Motors]]. After Tag sponsored CM, Richard Short acted as the replacement for the Chief. During the race, Richard reveals to Tag he does not know anything about racing, but he knows winning well. Sandstorm After the race, a [[Tag Fan]] is shown to drop his blue hand and kick Tag, suggesting that he dislikes Tag sponsoring CM. Richard's Assistant is shown to put CM where it says Tag on the hand, and the crowd boos in response, showing CM's bad reputation. Switchback Valley teleports.]] In the pre-race cutscene, [[Shadow]] scared Tag by teleporting to him. with Mother.]] After the race, Mother wanted Tag to stop racing for CM. She said that "Tag was never born to race for CM", implying that she has a dislike for CM or dislikes Tag sponsoring it. The Chief recovers from [[Damaged Chief|his coma]], and Mother explains to him Tag is sponsoring CM. Chief then reveals that he lied about the Boom Box being destroyed in the crash, and said he respected Tag for continuing to race even without him. He then says that Tag now has to "race the right way, your way", implying that The Chief also dislikes Tag sponsoring for CM, just like everyone else. The Grand Tour Crazy Crater=